


Unequivocal

by tungstenpincenez



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Tony Stark Lives, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tungstenpincenez/pseuds/tungstenpincenez
Summary: Thor has appointed himself Loki's... carrier.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Unequivocal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maharlika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharlika/gifts).



Thor carried Loki everywhere.

Ever since Loki began complaining about back aches and sore feet, Thor had appointed himself Loki’s personal and sole porter. Even if it was merely travelling the few paces from their dining area to the couch, Loki needed not place a toe onto the floor (his feet, naturally, rested on a footstool while they ate so that his blood would not pool—for those occasions when he was not sitting in Thor’s lap being patiently fed by his indulgent spouse).

Sif and Stark had both scoffed about manipulative shrews (actually, Stark volleyed between “Sauron” and “Sailor Mars” and was utterly disgusted when his nicknames were bested by the Winter Soldier’s “Princess Monoloki”—Barnes had always been more culturally savvy than his best friend), and some of the other Avengers had merely teased about Thor spoiling his brother/lover/husband too much. But none dared even suggest that he stop, knowing the futility.

A compromise _was_ reached, between the Widow and Loki, that would no longer disrupt any rescue missions being undertaken by the Team. Given his ability to track Thor at any point in space-time, Loki would ensure that Thor was not “heroing” before whisking him away to do his bidding. Prior to the agreement and at one point in a particularly involved fight, Thor had abruptly left when summoned to bring the indolent Loki to the washroom; the Avengers had managed to defeat their foe, but Stark’s resulting concussion could have been avoided. When Stark had demanded how the Widow had managed to “sweet-talk Loki into submission”, she had winked and intoned, “Girl power,” after which she had dragged the amused Winter Soldier into their bedroom and proceeded to have _very_ loud sex.

As Loki’s abdomen swelled, the pains became worse… as did his whines. Thor had had to finesse his lightning-induction abilities so that they could soothe instead of titillate (although the latter was still demanded of him when Loki was in the right mood). And when the Head Healer had admonished that if Loki did not maintain the muscle tone in his legs, he would lose the use of them altogether, Thor began helping Loki with stretching and strengthening exercises while his beloved was in either a sitting or supine stance, whichever caused the least discomfort on the day.

Loki’s complaints were often not merely his means of getting his way. His physical equilibrium was being markedly subverted by the presence of his unborn. The fluctuations between hot and cold were better managed in his Jötunn form, but he still suffered both fever and chills, sometimes within the span of an hour. His appetite remained unchanged, but the energy gained from foodstuff seemed to almost be completely absorbed by the sprog, causing his increasingly haggard appearance and extreme fatigue. 

To the Head Healer’s bewilderment, Loki’s _seiðr_ amplified several-fold. He was first made aware of this when he had attempted to transport from their remote home in the Scandinavian Mountains (many had wondered at this odd choice to be thus removed from civilization, but what was distance to a Master Portal Mage and the wielder of Stormbreaker?) to Thor’s lap inside the Avenger Facility but ended up circumnavigating the Earth several times, much to the alarm of several governments and the confusion of the astronauts residing in the International Space Station. A tethering charm finally landed him at the intended destination, but henceforth, he had had to recalibrate his abilities. Doctor Strange was particularly disgusted by this development, suffering several instances of incapacitation as a result of a perceived slight. 

On this particular day, with the delivery imminent (the Head Healer pronouncing that the quickening would occur before the third moonrise), Thor had assisted Loki in completely his morning routine and now settled his beloved in his embrace upon the couch. He pressed kisses about the beloved head, the lethargic Loki docile against his chest.

“You are very quiet, _hjarta minn_. What ails you? Can I ease your discomfort?”

“I am well, merely tired. The babe was restless during the night.”

Thor pressed a soothing hand to the prominent swelling but found their babe momentarily in repose. He chuckled softly and rubbed affectionately. “I look forward to being properly introduced.”

Loki sighed, burrowing his face into Thor’s shoulder. “Do… do you think she will be... happy?” came the muffled, worried query.

“How could she not, with so many to love her?”

“I… do not wish to cause her any harm,” Loki finally whispered after a long pause.

Thor tilted Loki’s chin upwards so that their eyes met. “Loki,” he gently chided. “You have done naught but worry for her health and wear yourself down to ensure her well-being. Are these not marks of a good mother? Are you not emanating the care that our mother showed us countless times?”

“But… I… the deeds I have— _mmmpphhh_ …”

When Thor finally drew back to allow them breath, he said, “I love you, Loki. And we both love our child. Stark has confided that upon first meeting his daughter, he had felt an overwhelming desire to protect her from any harm, that he would tear apart Midgard if it meant she would be safe. I have no doubt that we would feel thusly. Is that not sufficient?” 

“Perhaps for you, whereas I—”

“Loki!” Thor clasped his beloved’s face. “You have atoned. You have chosen not to perpetrate destruction. You have gained our people a right to peacefully settle among the Midgardians. Why do you doubt yourself?”

Loki sighed. “It is not in my nature to be content. And there is a growing restlessness that has only been tempered but my inability to abscond at a quick enough pace.”

“I would never seek to imprison you, _hjarta minn_. So long as I am assured of your safety and eventual return, I would not begrudge you the need to explore.”

Loki caressed Thor’s cheek. “I…” He stuttered at the look of certain love. “I will always return, so long as you wish it.”

“I will always wish it.”

Loki pressed a kiss. “Then it will be done, _elskr_.”

**Author's Note:**

> in response to maharlika's request: just loki being pregnant and thor taking care of him... sofff intimacy
> 
> chin up, sweetie, the sun WILL shine upon thee again.


End file.
